We Are One With The Force
by UnintendedTrustFall
Summary: As Rogue One recovers from the battle on Scarif, they realize just how badly they need each other. (Baze and K-2SO are in this too but FF doesn't let you add more than 4 so)
1. Chapter 1

There was a light clank of metal. It was so light it could've been the cable swinging against the wall of the ship. But it wasn't.

It clanked once. Twice. It rolled.

Bodhi Rook had never been directly involved in combat until his defection so it took him a little longer to recognize it was a grenade. He threw himself down into the cargo hold. It was desperate. Instinctive. His natural will to avoid the explosion.

It saved his life. But barely.

The explosion rocked the ship, tearing apart everything in the grenade's immediate area. The cargo hold rumbled violently, flinging Bodhi across it. Once. Twice. He rolled.

It had been so goddamn _loud_ , and he was immobilized. The ringing in his head matched the strange glare in his vision whenever he turned his head. Smoke was filling the hold, and he distantly heard someone coughing. Oh. _He_ was coughing.

He was fading. He wasn't sure where- maybe he was passing out. Maybe he was dying. In a clearer headspace he'd probably want to get up, get out into open air. But he couldn't think that coherently right now.

He could barely breathe. Maybe he was dying. He didn't want to, exactly, but he'd take it if at least the message had gotten through. If the plans had gotten to the rebellion. If he was dying, he hoped that the last thing he did would mean something.

He hoped all of that. Because that was all he could do.

Footsteps overhead.

" _Oh. It's just an imperial pilot."_

 _"Imperial pilot... WAIT. Hold on... pull him out."_

* * *

Baze staggered across the battlefield. Weaving. Stumbling. But his determination not to drop the possibly fatally injured Chirrut kept him upright.

He saw a rebel ship up ahead on the beach. Orders were being yelled. Rebels were scattering across the beach, checking the bodies of their own that were lying bloody all over the sand.

Generally speaking , Baze did not trust the Rebel Alliance. But they had medics. And ships. And Chirrut was not going to die today, Baze decided.

He scooped Chirrut more securely into his chest and sprinted for the rebel ship.

"I'm one with the Force, and the Force is with me." Baze began, and he did as Chirrut did and he believed in the Force.

Because that was all he could do.

* * *

Jyn was fighting.

She didn't know these people. What she did know, was that they had taken Cassian. And they were restraining her.

"Let me go!"

"Hey! Calm down!" A man was saying sternly.

She was on a ship. She was alive. But Cassian has been falling limp in her arms. And he'd looked absolutely lifeless when these people had taken him from her.

She wasn't even sure Cassian was on this ship with her.

She wanted to get away from these people. She didn't want to be trapped anymore. She strained against her captors.

"Take her to the med bay, she's in shock."

 _You're in shock, and you're looking for somewhere to put it._

She started crying.

Not because she wasn't strong. But she'd lost too much, too quickly this time. All her life she'd lost people. Lost places. Lost herself. She'd lost the ability to care about any of that anymore.

Until she met Cassian. And K-2 and Chirrut and Baze and Bodhi. They had given her hope again. And Scarf had taken them from her.

She felt numb and cold as she was steered down a long narrow hallway. The person directing her took her into a gray room with fluorescent lighting. There were rows upon rows of curtained off beds. She was marched down to one of the last ones and sat down on it.

Someone wrapped a blanket around her. They were saying something, but she didn't listen. Couldn't. They walked away from her, and she felt too empty to cry anymore.

She scanned the room, gave it a once over, and then she noticed a curtained window into an adjoining room. She clutched the blanket around herself and crossed the short distance to peer through it. She pulled back the curtain and saw it was an operating room. And Cassian was inside.

If he was here than maybe the others were, too.

But for right now, she just clutched her Kyber necklace. And for the first time in her life, she did as Chirrut did, and she prayed.

"I'm one with the Force. The Force is with me." She told herself.

She prayed.

For Cassian. For Chirrut. For Baze. For Bodhi. For Kaytu. She prayed.

Because that was all she could do.


	2. Chapter 2

The past few days had been full of surprises.

Cassian had hoped the Rebellion leaders would be able to convince Jyn to help them. Hoped that she would take him, a total stranger, to meet the man who she'd trusted since she was a child. That she would get the message from him, and that she'd share it with the Rebellion. But he hadn't expected it.

He'd hoped they'd find the Imperial pilot on Jedha. Hoped that he'd have the message. Hoped beyond hope that this broken man he'd found who'd recognized he was the pilot would somehow be able to help them. But he hadn't expected it.

He'd hoped they would make it into the Imperial base on Scarif. But he hadn't expected it.

He'd hoped that he and Jyn would be able to find the Death Star plans in the archive. But he hadn't expected it.

He'd hoped, when he'd woken up after falling ten stories, that he'd make it back up in time to save Jyn from Krennic. But he hadn't expected it.

And when he felt himself fading on the beach, he sure as hell hadn't expected to wake up. Hoped it, maybe. But he really never expected it.

Had the overhead fluorescent light been on, he might've guessed that this was some kind of afterlife he was emerging into. He'd never been a particularly hard believer in that type of thing, but he couldn't have made it off Scarif. Not after that explosion.

But as he became more aware he heard voices. Heard the dull beep of a monitor that was positioned above his head, a little to the left. He felt like shit. But he felt alive. Broken. Struggling to breathe normally. But alive.

 _Jyn_.

Was she alive? Could she be alive?

His monitor beeped a little more rapidly.

She hadn't been hurt too badly but she'd been with him on the beach. When the Death Star had blasted the planet.

Distantly he heard voices again. Footsteps. People moving toward him.

"Breathe. Captain Andor, you're in the med bay, on Yavin IV. Are-"

"Where's Jyn?!"

His voice came out more scratchy than he'd expected but definitely as harsh as he'd intended. He needed answers. Was she dead? Had he gotten her killed?

A hand overlapped his. He struggled to turn his head, his neck hurt like hell, but when he did, he saw her. Jyn was alive.

"Cassian. It's okay... it's okay." She was clutching his hand, making a point to make eye contact, "We're here. We're _all_ here. We did it."

* * *

The med bay was an absolute shit show.

Chirrut had been taken in for emergency surgery. And Baze had already threatened the surgeons that if Chirrut Imwe did not make it out in one piece, there'd be a lot more blood in that operating room than just Chirrut's.

With that already done, Baze could do nothing but wait. And so he stalked back and forth outside of the operating room, repeating Chirrut's mantra in his head. And eventually out loud, under his breath.

 _I'm one with the Force, the Force is with me._

He felt completely and utterly alone. And he would, of course, never admit that. He didn't know where anyone else was. If they'd survived.

Chirrut was the closest person to his heart. For the longest time, the only person he truly cared about.

But now, he'd made the mistake of allowing others in. Not quite so close as Chirrut, but closer than he'd ever expected anyone to be to him.

Little sister.

Jyn Erso had sparked a deep sense of compassion in Baze. She didn't need protection, but that didn't mean he wouldn't provide it.

And Bodhi, the Imperial pilot, who he'd wanted dead the second he first set eyes on him, had become something entirely unexpected. He'd never thought he'd respect an Imperial pilot, but the risks the boy had taken- and continued to take to destroy the Empire, had earned the pilot a certain level of respect. Not that he'd ever admit that.

Captain Andor was everything the Rebellion represented. Or Baze had thought so. Until he'd gotten some Rebels together to rebel against the Rebellion's orders. When he chose to stand for something even if the Alliance wouldn't. And Baze realized he wasn't quite as uptight as he'd originally seemed.

K-2SO had been the most respectable of the lot, however, as he had no loyalty to the Empire or the Rebellion, despite having been associated with both... had he made it out?

"Sir? You need to sit down, you've lost a lot of blood-"

A medic was in Baze's face and he shoved him to the ground. Although, feeling a little dazed, it's possible the medic might be right. He had been shot multiple times on Scarif. But Chirrut had been top priority then.

 _Is_ top priority _now_.

The medic and some others were trying to talk to him. Tend to him. He fought their hands off.

"Get off of me." He growled, ripping his arm away as they tried to lead him somewhere, "I said get off. You need to save-"

Out of nowhere a needle plunged into his neck.

"Chirrut..." he was going down, but he couldn't get the images of the bloodied, fading Chirrut he'd been holding out of his mind, "You need to save Chirrut Imwe..."

* * *

Bodhi resurfaced into a completely unfamiliar setting.

He didn't know where he was. He wasn't even one hundred percent sure who he was. He felt vaguely similar to how he had after the Bor Gullet had picked apart his mind. And that familiarity, of that awful experience was the only piece of reality he could get in touch with.

He started panicking.

His heart was hammering, he was struggling to get free of whatever was lying on top of him. He could see his arms tearing at the air in front of him. They looked strange.

He felt strange. He felt people around him. Talking to him. Holding him down. With strong grips, like the slimy tentacles of the Bor Gullet, pinning him to the chair he'd been strapped to.

And his head hurt again. And he felt disoriented beyond all belief again. And he felt like he was losing his goddamn mind. Again.

"Get off of... me...!" His voice sounded weaker than he'd anticipated.

But as the pain either intensified, or he started to notice it, he was losing the ability to fight.

Everything was fading out.

The last, tiny shred of conscious thought whispered to him: _Cassian or Jyn or Chirrut or Baze or K-2 can help you. They saved you from the Bor Gullet once before._

Who?

 _The team. Your team._

Rogue One.


	3. Chapter 3

Maybe Bodhi had gotten up. Maybe he hadn't. It was impossible to tell at this point.

He struggled towards conscious thought, and through the haze, he saw someone floating over to his right. They were closer to eye level than anybody else had been, as far as he could remember. They were seated. Their body shook with every breath.

Blinking, Bodhi saw the person turn towards him. He knew him. Chirrut Imwe.

"I thought..." Bodhi's voice was hoarse, but he continued anyway, "I thought you'd be dead..."

Chirrut smiled. Regaining the ability to pay attention, to focus a little more, he heard how strained Chirrut's breathing sounded. But he wasbreathing.

"You think Baze would let that happen?" Chirrut came back with. He said it almost laughing.

Bodhi returned the smile. Baze Malbus. The other guardian of the Kyber Temple. Although, after the destruction of the temple, he'd become the guardian of Chirrut. And though Baze wouldn't admit it, Chirrut had become the guardian of him.

"Baze is...?" Bodhi trailed off, coughing. His throat was raw. And there was a prickly discomfort in his lungs.

Chirrut put a gentle hand between Bodhi's shoulders. Supportive, but not rushing him.

"Baze is alive," Chirrut cut in before Bodhi could fight his throat to speak again, "And Jyn, and Cassian... all going to be fine."

Bodhi nodded. The coughing had subsided for now, and he noticed someone had been left out.

"And the droid? ...K-2SO?"

"He was shot by the troopers. The engineers reassembled him. But they're not sure if they can get him back." Chirrut felt Bodhi's shock, his grief, and added, "Kaytu is not gone from us. We'll find him again."

Bodhi sank back into his pillow. Only then did he recognize this was a different room than the last one he'd woken up in. He felt lost. _Are you really here?_ , the voice from the Bor Gullet's cage whispered to him.

"We're on Yavin IV. In a rebel base." Chirrut said, answering the question he hadn't needed to ask, "Get some rest, Bodhi Rook. You hit your head rather seriously, as I understand it. You'll feel better. Given time."

Everything disappeared again.

* * *

Cassian only stayed in bed for a day and a half after his ribs, hip, and sacral reinforcement surgery. It had been recommended that he give his bones a week or two to adjust to the titanium that was now threaded around and inside them. But Cassian had never been one for long adjustment periods.

He climbed out of bed, and marveled at how completely whole his body felt when he stood. And even more incredible was the power in his stride. He felt like if he fell a few stories now, he wouldn't break a thing. But given how much it still twinged just to breathe, he thought it might be better not to test it out unnecessarily.

It felt strange to be back on Yavin. He was a captain for the Rebellion. But he didn't feel like he was part of them, anymore. He'd fight for the same thing they did: to defeat the Empire. But he couldn't just wait on the Council to decide what was the right thing to do anymore. He had to act.

 _This is a rebellion, isn't it? I rebel._

Jyn had given him faith in himself, the same way he had for her. She had reminded him why he had joined the fight. What he was fighting for. And he'd given her a cause. Something to rebel for.

"Captain Andor," one of the rebels came jogging around the corner. An engineer, judging by the safety goggles and the grease stains on her jacket, "We reassembled your droid. But... it's not... it's not powering up."

Cassian smirked.

"I need to get into the Alliance's archives. Can I borrow a data pad?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Text

Powering up.

Chance that someone reassembled me: 100%  
Chance that I am about to be reprogrammed by the Empire: 74%  
Chance that Scarif was destroyed: 99.9746%  
Chance that the Death Star plans had gotten to the Rebellion: 28.379%

Chance that Cassian survived: 0.06%

K-2SO knew that his systems were being rebooted. That his consciousness had been reuploaded into his circuits. That he had been reconstructed. He couldn't see just yet, but it didn't matter.

He almost hoped that the Imperial engineers were about to reprogram him for their own purposes. At least then he wouldn't miss Cassian so much.

* * *

The Bor Gullet wrapped slimy tentacles around Bodhi's head.

It hurt, but worse was how it tore his memories apart.

His memories of his mother and everyone else he'd known on Jedha ( _who had he_ _known?!_ ).

His memories of friends. Of laughing. Of fighting. Of kissing. Of defecting, even.

So many memories had been tangled up. Distorted.

Not all of them. He remembered when the Imperial officers had come for anyone who was able bodied and between the ages of eighteen and thirty-two. It seemed specific. It apparently had something to do with how malleable their minds were. But Bodhi hadn't been broken. Not completely.

He'd still defected. He'd had the desire, and Galen Erso gave him the reason. To bring down the Empire. To destroy the Death Star.

He saw Galen entrusting him with the message. And he was about to speak- but the image became gritty. Like static in a hologram. And he couldn't hear what he'd said. The memory had been corrupted. Like a data file.

 _"You aren't just a mindless machine, Bodhi Rook_." Galen had told him.

Had he even said that? Was that real? Was any of this real?

The Bor Gullet sent shockwaves through his brain as it tunneled through his mind. He was losing grip on reality.

" _The unfortunate side effect_ ," Saw Gerrera had told him, " _Is that one tends to lose_ _one's_ _mind_."

Bodhi flew upright. He'd screamed himself awake. But now that he was conscious of that, and of the fact that the Bor Gullet was gone, he had silenced himself.

He sat, shuddering, breathing heavily. He clutched at his aching chest, feeling the prickle in his lungs. He coughed. And looked around himself. Chirrut had been right, he was in a new room now, apparently on Yavin IV.

It was a fairly standard hospital room. Small and neat, with some sunlight pouring in through the curtains.

He glanced to the side Chirrut had been on. He wasn't there now. Just an empty chair. ( _Was he ever really there_?)

Bodhi felt the terror of his Bor Gullet nightmares subside. He tried to grab ahold of all of his memories. Situate them back where they belonged. But he couldn't quite manage it.

The images of himself being torn from his family were disjointed and blurry. He couldn't quite remember them as well as he used to, but he missed them.

He'd talked to the other Imperial pilots when he'd been with the Empire but he hadn't formed close relationships.

The last people he'd been with were a mismatched team of rejects; they had been his newfound family.

But looking around, he wasn't sure where they were. Or if they'd even want to see him. If they were all ever going to be a team again, now that their mission was over.

He felt very, very alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Jyn had spent most of her life coming to terms with the loss of her family. Her mother had been reported dead. Her father had been forced to leave her. And then later, her protector, Saw Gerrera had left her, too.

After that, she had stopped caring. Clearly, no one around her would stay. Or _could_ stay. She didn't blame her father for leaving her, forced to work for the Empire again. But that was just the thing. She didn't care that he worked for the Empire. Empire, Rebellion, the beaten down others, none of it mattered. Someone's in charge, someone's kept down, and someone's fighting that. Who cares. Or, that had been how she'd thought before.

When Cassian had told her they knew where her father was, something inside her, that had been dormant for a long time, sparked. Hope. Suddenly possibilities were flying through her head: could she see him again? Could he leave the Empire and come home? Could she have a stable home again? A family? People who cared about her?

It hadn't panned out that way. Her father was dead. Though, by the looks of things, there would've been no leaving the Empire. No freedom. No returning to life before Krennic has come for him. But somehow, she'd learned, that didn't mean she didn't get to have a family.

She didn't have a father or a mother, not even a godfather anymore. But now, she had a team of people who cared about her. She had Cassian; her rock, her home. Her assurance that someone would always be there for her. Even when things got bad.

And K-2SO, who had given everything, in the end, to ensure she complete her mission. _Save the dream_.

And Chirrut, who was able to help her attain the peace, she hadn't really known was there. Her mother had told her, _trust the Force_ , but it had been Chirrut who'd showed her what that meant.

And Baze, who'd called her little sister, who had protected her without question.

And Bodhi, who'd showed her that anybody can change their situation. If they're brave enough.

They'd all almost died for her, and for the cause. Kaytu _had_ died for her, if that's what you'd call it. And that was what kept her from celebrating the sheer fact that most of the team was alive. They'd still lost someone. They were no longer a complete crew on Rogue One.

Rounding the corner, moving back toward the medbay to check on Cassian, she stopped dead, spotting him through the window to one of the labs. She felt a sudden flare of concern and channeled it into anger, an easier way to deal with what she was feeling. Coming for him she said,

"Cassian, what the hell do you think you're doing?! You just got out of surgery a day ago, and you're already-"

"A day and a half ago, technically," Cassian corrected her, not looking up from his screen.

"You could have died! After everything you've done for me, how could I..." Jyn trailed off, uncertain where exactly she was going with that. Or scared.

Cassian elected to ignore it, tapping the screen,

"Come on. This is the last autosaved memory file I have of his. He should remember everything that happened, now."

He stood up, pushing his titanium supported body forward toward the next room over. Jyn followed, completely lost.

When she entered the next room, however, she felt an overwhelming sense of relief and anticipation and hope.

K-2SO was stood up in the corner, completely reassembled. He had a series of cables connected to the ports in his chest and back and head. Cassian detached them and stood back, as if giving the droid space.

"Kay?" Cassian's voice was low and gravelly, and almost, desperate.

Silence responded.

Jyn glanced to him, her heart sinking but Cassian shook his head, pounding on Kaytu's chest plate.

"KAY!"

Silence.

Cassian stared at the droid and then backed off again. Defeated.

But K-2SO had always been a fan of a dramatic entrance.

After a long pause, his eyes flickered on, bright white. There was a series of mechanical clicks as he walked forward, towards Cassian.

"Judging by the desperation in your tone of voice, you are worried about me. That is very kind of you, Cassian."

"Shut up." Cassian said, turning away.

"You shouldn't be alive."

Cassian stopped. It had been blunt, like most anything Kaytu said, but he sounded broken.

"What are you talking about, Kay?" Cassian asked, turning back to him.

"Your chances of survival were 0.06%. Almost impossible. Is this... real? Or am I being tested, by the Empire?"

Jyn heard the emptiness in the droid's voice that she didn't know was possible for a machine. She knew it was possible to see that emptiness reflect in Cassian's eyes, but it still hurt to see.

"Kay... of course this is real..."

"I suppose when the reprogramming is completed, it won't matter anymore. Their reality, will be my reality-"

"KAY." Cassian cut in, hurt, and a little scared, "Kay, you're not with the Empire."

"Another test would be likely for-"

"You're perfectly capable of running your own diagnostics, K-2SO." Jyn reminded him.

Kaytu's eyes lit up. He was a droid, of course his eyes lit up, but somehow it was obvious that there was an emotion in their. Hope.

His mind whirred. Audibly. Again, the droid thing. He was running his diagnostics.

His eyes flickered. There were several mechanical clicks.

"Cassian?"

Cassian stared back at the droid.

"Yeah, Kay?"

"You are... actually alive." Kaytu paused, and then turned away, "You continue to surprise me, Cassian."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Text

"Oh. It's just an Imperial pilot."

That's what they'd said. The people who had rescued him. Just an Imperial pilot.

That voice from that memory, was one of the clearest he had, immediately following the explosion. He barely remembered the explosion itself now. All he really remembered was that he had done everything, he had given everything- his safety, his security with the Empire, his mind, he'd given all of that to do the right thing.

Now, all he could hope was that it had been worth it. That people would be saved. That the Empire would fall.

But that would require action.

Bodhi swung his legs off the bed and set his feet on the ground. His head still throbbed but it wasn't blinding intensity like it had been before. He could think relatively clearly. But he was coherent enough to recognize that it would regain full clarity given time.

He stood up and immediately became aware that this was the first time he'd done that in a bit. He felt a little weak, but as far as he could tell he hadn't lost any muscle mass.

Apparently he hadn't been out for as long as he thought he had.

That realization sent a shockwave through Bodhi's entire system. The unfortunate side effect is that one tends to lose one's mind.

His mind shot forward into panic mode. Only bits and pieces of whatever accident brought him here we're getting through. The Bor Gullet had torn his mind apart. And now this second rattling of his brain only intensified the uncertainty that had taken dominion over his mind.

I brought the message. I'm the pilot. He reassured himself. I'm the pilot. I'm the pilot.

He was wandering out of the room he'd been confined to for who knows how long. Not as long as you thought. Palming his way down the wall of the hallway- the hallway that was unfamiliar. He needed to get out. Get somewhere familiar. He needed somebody to help him. Someone to assure him he hadn't lost his mind to the Bor Gullet and to ever apparent head trauma.

"Bodhi?!"

Now, that was familiar. He knew that voice. It was Cassian.

A shiver ran down his spine as he realized this was not just familiar because he knew Cassian Andor, but because the last time he'd been lost in the recesses of his scrambled mind, it had been Cassian who'd dragged him out.

"Bodhi, what are you doing?" Cassian was gripping his arms, forcing him to look at him. But Bodhi was desperate to look anywhere else. "Kay, what's wrong with him?"

Chirrut Imwe had asked the same thing back on Jedha.

K-2SO was saying something but Bodhi was too far gone to really hear it. He needed to feel whole again. To be sure that this was real. But everything he was hearing kept transporting him back to the cell on Jedha.

Maybe you never left.

"PILOT." A low growl came at him, that shook him from his panic. That voice had been in the cell too. But there hadn't been any undertone of concern in it then, like there was now.

Baze Malbus closed in. Forced Bodhi to sit down. He stared hard at him, actually forcing eye contact now. He gestured behind him.

"Look around you, pilot." Baze said, "We did not drag all of ourselves off of that planet so that we could lose our pilot to a nervous breakdown."

Bodhi's eyes followed Baze's hand as he gestured around the room; Chirrut was there, leaning heavily on his walking stick. And Jyn, hanging back, looking terrified. And Cassian, who was only a few steps back, next to K-2SO, who was somehow alive. They were all somehow alive.

"I'm..." Bodhi croaked, finding his voice again, "I'm the..."

"You're the pilot, we know." Baze growled, standing and turning back to the team.

"The Force is with us, Bodhi." Chirrut added, "But we will need our pilot, as well."


	7. Chapter 7

As expectedly terrifying as Bodhi's most recent panic attack had been, the recovery had been a lot faster than it usually was.

He'd always had anxiety. And while being recruited by the Empire had forced him to bottle that up more than he already had, his panic attacks had always been difficult to come back from.

As a teenager, before he was recruited, his mother had told him, _ground yourself._ She had tried to guide him through it. Told him to breathe. Told him to focus on tangible things. Told him that he was not alone. She was here.

But after his recruitment, he'd been on his own. He'd tried to make his memory of her work as a grounding tool. But it wasn't the same. And now that the Bor Gullet had scrambled his memory, it was even harder to cling to the thought of her. Especially since she'd lived on Jedha. Just outside the holy city. So she was probably dead.

The idea would have threatened to send Bodhi diving back into the whirlwind that was his own consciousness, but he'd already believed it. He hadn't heard from her in years.

But now he found that there were others he could reach out for. People who cared enough about him to not let him get lost. People who believed in him. He didn't really understand why. But he felt the same way about them. So maybe he did.

He believed in Jyn's strength. Cassian's leadership. Chirrut's faith. Baze's protection. And Kaytu's loyalty. So, for them to stand by Bodhi, he guessed they must've believed in something in him. Whatever the hell that was.

* * *

 _I'm not used to people sticking around when things go bad._

 _Welcome home._

Jyn had meant it, when she'd said that to Cassian. And she had grown to learn that he meant what he said, too.

He was in it, for the long haul. He was there for her, there for the cause, no matter what the Rebellion said.

It hadn't struck her until they were in the middle of planning their next mission, that he really wasn't just going to leave her. It wasn't like they had gotten the Death Star plans and now they'd never see each other again. They worked.

Not even just her and Cassian. All of them. The team of misfits she'd found herself escaping Jedha with had turned out to be a perfect combination.

They had Cassian, a strategic and determined leader. K-2SO, a reprogrammed droid who could get intel and determine any risk factors. Chirrut, a true believer of the Force who could read anyone. Or anything. Baze, a warrior who would fight until the end for the people he loved. And Bodhi, a pilot who could fly you just about anywhere.

Jyn felt secure in the belief that they really were all together in this. They'd been through so much together. They'd survived so much together.

There was no breaking up this crew now.

* * *

Had it not been for Chirrut's awakening, Baze reflected, Baze might've killed those medical officers.

They'd given him questionable odds for Chirrut's survival. They'd sedated Baze. When he'd tried to rip free from the machines he'd been hooked up to, they'd sedated him again. And tied him up.

He'd been about to snap one of their necks when Chirrut's voice called out,

" _Baze. These people are not trying to harm us. Put the young man down_."

Baze dropped the officer. He'd gone to Chirrut, crouched at his side.

" _Chirrut. Are you alright?_ "

" _I told you the Force was with us._ "

Baze sighed loudly. But Chirrut knew he was smiling.

" _Are the others...?_ "

Chirrut also knew that the others were alive, and going to be alright. And Baze knew he knew that.

" _How should I know?_ " Baze had growled.

" _Baze_." Chirrut had pressed.

Baze knew that Chirrut just wanted to hear Baze admit it. That he actually did care about Jyn. And Cassian. And Bodhi. And K-2SO. But Baze wasn't going to admit-

" _Baze_ -"

" _They're all alive. Jyn had some minor bruising... Cassian had to have some bones reinforced with titanium. Bodhi had a lot of swelling in his brain... but it's been taken care of. K-2SO... he's been reassembled. But he hasn't woken up."_

 _"Yet."_

Baze rolled his eyes. Chirrut had known all of this. Why he continuously wanted to get Baze to admit to being concerned for the others was beyond him.

* * *

"Baze."

Now, Chirrut was standing across the table from Baze, waving vigorously at him.

"We have to go. Back to Jedha."

That caught Baze off guard. He hadn't expected to return to that moon. Not after the holy city had been destroyed. Not after they'd lost their home.

"Why?!" Baze asked, "Without Jedha City, there's nothing left for us there."

"The Force is strong there, Baze." Chirrut said, "And the Jedi are not all gone. There are more of them. Or will be. And we need to find out who."

* * *

Cassian had been fighting for the Rebellion since he was a child. He'd never known any other life. And judging by how much work there still was to do, he didn't want one.

If the Empire had completed this super weapon, this Death Star, there was no question, Cassian had to fight. Like he always had. But he felt more in touch with the cause now than he had in years.

Over time, he'd had to loosen his personal vendettas against the Empire. He'd had to forget how they'd torn his family apart. Killed some. Imprisoned some. He'd had to focus everything he had into the Rebellion. But that was all he'd had. All he was living for. But now he had a team.

And it was beyond the teams he'd been assigned to over the years for different missions or jobs. These people meant something to him.

Chirrut had taught him to have faith in the Force, and in others.

Baze had taught him to protect everything that he loved.

Bodhi had taught him that if they're brave, people can change.

Kaytu, a droid of all things, had taught him what having a best friend was like.

And Jyn...

"Cassian," he turned towards the door and saw Jyn hovering in the threshold, "Chirrut wants everyone at the docking bay, ready to go, in ten minutes."

Had it not been for the intense cabin fever Cassian had developed, being cooped up here on Yavin, he might've questioned her. Asked where, or why, but he didn't. He just grabbed his already packed rucksack and followed her out the door.

* * *

" _Where_ are we going?" Jyn asked, climbing up into the shuttle.

"This fool thinks that there are more people out there," Baze said, gesturing at Chirrut, "Like the Dark Lord-"

"Not dark." Chirrut said, "Light. You can feel it. There is a resistance coming."

Baze rolled his eyes hooking his thumb over his shoulder toward Cassian, "This is the Resistance."

"A new Jedi." Chirrut continued.

Bodhi glanced sideways at Kaytu in the cockpit.

"Don't look at me," Kaytu said, turning away, "I don't believe in the Jedi, either."

Baze smirked.

"I like you, droid."


End file.
